


【主教扎】【无差】Flipped

by liliumamy



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumamy/pseuds/liliumamy
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 2





	【主教扎】【无差】Flipped

心动是什么感觉？有些人爱也风风火火，恨也斩钉截铁，心动便是丘比特之剑射中心脏那一瞬间五脏六腑都揪了一下的冲击。  
莫扎特喜欢校草科洛雷多。

这是一件再正常不过的事情。  
科洛雷多是全高中公认的帅，金色微卷的头发贴着头皮梳在脑袋后面，绣着金丝的白衬衫或黑衬衫一年四季束在皮带下面，不带一丝皱褶。加上他作为标准好学生的那股子正直得几乎称得上冷漠的气质，有的是少男少女前赴后继地愿意往那“高岭之花”上栽。

但这又是一件极其诡异的事情——尤其当对方是你幼驯染的竹马的时候。

科洛雷多或许是别人眼里不折不扣的男神，但在莫扎特这里也不过就这样。如果你自己也是一个在学校里名声大噪（不论褒义或是贬义）的音乐才子，又和另一位所谓的校草从“蠢驴”“反弹”“再反弹”“反弹无效”的年岁吵吵闹闹地一路长到现在，那迷妹们尖叫着赞美的“阿波罗的金发”对你而言也不过就是捋顺了的鸡窝罢了。  
——而且，莫扎特可以对着尖顶帐篷发誓，那个榆木疙瘩上原生的杂草确确实实本来就是一个鸟窝的样子。

加上莫扎特是一个“坏学生”，这就让那点小小心思更诡异了。毕竟科洛雷多那张脸就是按着“好学生”的模板长的，按照传统，莫扎特应该对他嗤之以鼻才对，要是有事没事再去嘲讽两句找找茬就更完美了。

事实上他也一直是这样做的。但是科洛雷多这个好学生不太正宗，脑筋转得快，嘴巴也毒，小时候就会在莫扎特骂他蠢驴的时候脱口而出“反弹”，一段时间里让小莫扎特哑巴吃黄连、哑口无言了很久。

后来好学生科洛雷多像所有好学生那样加入辩论社崭露头角，有了逻辑与理性撑腰，更是不落下风，每次莫扎特变着花地用脏话问候他，他便站挺了腰，从内部因素到外部影响，由社会风俗到内心阴霾，全方位多角度深层次不带脏字地把莫扎特损个遍，再利用身高优势居高临下看着他，带着做作的怜悯总结辩论：“我能理解你为什么这样出口成脏，这是你对生活痛苦的发泄，对父权的挑衅，对自我的剖析。”  
连带着全家一起被损，莫扎特气得嘴唇都要打结，用鼻尖瞪了对面半天，干巴巴地丢下一句“去吃屎吧”单方面宣布了自己的胜利。

虽然科洛雷多总是一副冷冰冰的样子，莫扎特回家翻来覆去地气了几天，攒了十几条脏话后还是要去招惹他。  
科洛雷多那边也差不多，别看“我不想再见到这种粗俗、无礼、不懂规矩的混蛋！”这句话喊得一次比一次响，莫扎特一去招惹他，他照样来者不拒，什么要紧事都放在一边专心致志地跟他互相嘲讽。

就是这么一个冤家，说不上什么两小无猜亲密无间，但也把对方里里外外看了个透，互相被爸爸揪过几次耳朵、被野狗吓得跑过几条街这种糗事都能信手拈来，等到了十七八岁突然开窍说什么喜欢未免有些不讲道理。

但要莫扎特说，喜欢一个人就是这么不讲道理。  
那是个普通的下午，莫扎特照例因为盯着窗口开小差或是顶撞老师什么的老生常谈的原因被请到教室外面去，一如既往。  
他百无聊赖地靠在墙上，双手撑着后脑勺，懒洋洋地吹口哨。

科洛雷多背着书包远远地走过来，多半是受了老师表扬，难得露了笑脸，春风得意地挥手辞别同伴。  
坏学生莫扎特立刻起了坏心，拉长了声音嘲讽他：“我竟不知道木头桩子也会笑，科洛雷多，今天遇上了什么好事吗？”  
科洛雷多歪歪脑袋瞥了他一眼，眼睛里一瞬间闪过“科洛雷多很失望”的精光，莫扎特手臂上的汗毛都要竖起来了，赶紧知趣地闭上嘴。  
上帝啊他只是调侃地问候好友罢了，可千万别让那个不懂人情世故的榆木脑袋真的开口和自己大煞风景地吵上二十分钟“木头桩子这个修辞手法是否合理且体现了他此刻怎样的心情”。

“嗯，上次的竞赛结果还不错。”好在科洛雷多确实心情不错，一脸的少年老成也盖不住眼睛里蹦蹦跳跳的光，“你今天又犯事了吗？”  
“不过是课上小打小闹地捉弄了一下老师罢了，”莫扎特漫不经心地耸耸肩，扮了个鬼脸，眼看科洛雷多脸又要拉下来，赶忙举起双手作投降状，“别别别，我可是道歉了！一早就道歉了，老师气不过哪能怪我？你可别来烦我。”  
科洛雷多一口气没憋住笑出来：“胆子小就不要学人家吊儿郎当，每次都是坏事没惊天动地地干两件，道歉比谁都快。”  
“放屁！你这种一板一眼连急转弯都不会的蠢猪懂什么！”莫扎特翻了个白眼，又觉得好笑，自己也忍不住勾起嘴角。  
“嘛！不过这才是你嘛。”科洛雷多心情好，便不与他多计较，提起书包转身欲走，迈出半步又退回来，“你刚刚吹的口哨挺好听的，总觉得很适合这样微风快哉的下午——偶尔在走廊站站好像也别有意境。”

那风有灵性一般从走廊窗户里飞进来，载着橙红的晚霞就去掀科洛雷多的衣角，一丝不苟的衬衫被吹起几道褶皱，晚霞就顺势滑下去，松松垮垮地环着他的腰。自由的小鸟适时地唱起来——又或许它一直站在枝头高歌，但总之，某个刹那，莫扎特突然觉得整个世界都喧闹起来，而世界的中间，他和科洛雷多相对而立，槲寄生从他们的脚下破土而出。  
他甚至能听见槲寄生一节一节爬上来的声音，是轻微的爆破声，嫩芽顶开坚硬的外皮，然后枝叶互相摩擦着上爬，就像蝴蝶贴着他的耳膜振动翅膀，直挠到他最深处怦怦直跳的心脏上。

“科洛雷多，”他叫住对方，喉咙跟着心脏跳个不停，“去吃冰淇淋吗？学校后面新开了一家。”  
“下次吧，我提前跟爸妈说好。今天晚了，你也早点回去。”  
莫扎特看着科洛雷多越走越远，小鹿乱撞的心也总算消停了一点儿，老老实实地缩回胸膛里，偶尔想起科洛雷多才娇羞地拱一拱。  
明快的口哨又借着微风飞起来，鲜活的年岁里，心动或许只是那么一瞬间的事情。

心动是什么感觉？有些人八面玲珑惯了，一副假面把面孔遮得密不透风，心动便是最后一块软甲不知觉地滑落那一刻四肢百骸都一轻的畅快。

莫扎特是一个麻烦精，科洛雷多从小时候就知道了。

搬到莫扎特家边上的第一天，混世小霸王莫扎特就亲切地送上了问候礼——贴着科洛雷多鼻尖掉下来的知了。老实说科洛雷多当时头皮都吓麻了，但是良好的家教让这个满头发胶的小绅士硬生生压住了喉咙口的尖叫。他面无波澜地抬起头，莫扎特坐在树杈上笑得两排牙齿都在反光：“向我的新邻居致以欢迎！”  
“你好。”他面无表情地点点头。  
“噫！真是个无趣的好孩子啊。”莫扎特撇撇嘴，手臂一撑就落到他的面前，伸出灰不溜秋的小手，“我叫莫扎特。”

从此以后，科洛雷多估摸着是受了莫扎特最青睐的那个讽刺小说家的影响，莫扎特那个麻烦精便愈发沉迷于好学生坏学生的剧本不可自拔，把招惹自己当成了第一副业，隔三差五就要来半真半假地与他吵吵架。

科洛雷多倒确实是个好学生。父母的小棉袄，老师的好帮手……随你怎么说，他的履历和所有小说里最老套的好学生没什么两样。  
但是他不像那些好孩子那样悲惨。归根结底，虽然和所有剧本里一样有一个坏孩子从小到大阴魂不散，莫扎特这个坏孩子却不太正宗。

别看他脏话满天飞几乎能一人出一本《骂人大全》，翻来覆去就是那么几句空落落的话。小时候科洛雷多一句不动声色的“反弹”就能噎他好久。后来他长大了，脸皮厚起来就充分发挥了无赖精神，一通连篇脏话招呼过来，好学生科洛雷多也不恼，充分发挥辩论杠精精神，一句一句反驳回去，旁征博引有理有据，不求说服莫扎特只求烦死那个小混蛋。

坦白说，和莫扎特吵架是与读圣贤书并列的快乐源泉之一。他没什么朋友，那些同龄人瞥一眼他的“贵公子”发型就笑得讨好又疏离。当然这种蠢货他也是不稀罕深交的，他喜欢莫扎特，单喜欢莫扎特。  
他古灵精怪，又脑经活络，骂个人能十分钟不重样，生动形象闻者忍俊，住在街那头古板的阿尔科老大爷每次拄着拐杖吓唬他们都能被莫扎特气得半死，像一个真正的“呆鹅”一样摇摇摆摆地摸回房间生闷气。

现在你知道为什么这两人能做这么多年的青梅竹马了，科洛雷多也不是什么好学生——或许他是，但是做一个好孩子实在是太累了。偶尔跳脱一些，翻窗户出去和一个不着四六的野孩子趁着月光捉蛐蛐，或是把那些乱七八糟的教养和规矩扔到爪哇国跟一个满口脏话的坏孩子顶着鼻尖吵架较劲，都是科洛雷多生活里难得的真实感。

科洛雷多和莫扎特不一样，他从小就学会了做一个绅士，什么都不显山露水，因此你要是问他什么时候喜欢上莫扎特，他自己也迷迷糊糊答不上来，但他总能记得那个下午。

那天的阳光该死的好，好学生科洛雷多被体育老师拽着练了不知道多少遍立定跳远，眼看着身娇体弱的“小公子”脚步越来越沉，老师恨铁不成钢地摆摆手，终于放过了这个常年不及格的困难户。

莫扎特盘腿坐在足球场边上，背对着太阳生气勃勃地朝他招手，科洛雷多有气无力地挨过去，也盘腿坐下。  
“别这么死气沉沉的，”莫扎特一巴掌拍在他的背上，“要是你什么都行那可怎么得了？上一个全知全能的人类二十岁就被钉在十字架上了。”  
“不过是体育而已。”科洛雷多把头别过去，鼻子埋到臂弯里，声音像隔了云层一样闷闷的，“我又不像你天天在外面野，体育差一点也很正常啊。”

“哈！这时候你知道去外面野的好处了吧？还三天两头嘲讽我？”  
莫扎特抓准了机会得意洋洋地嘲笑他，不知怎么地声音倒是不复往日的耀武扬威，反而透着不可名状的小心。科洛雷多也不点破，只呆呆地坐着，望着操场出神。

远一点的地方，男生三三两两在球场上肆意奔跑，骄阳落在他们的发间，珍珠一样的汗粒在其中闪闪发光。  
一滴水突然落到科洛雷多的睫毛上。  
“你什么时候也该跑出房间看一看，一天天窝在房间里不知道的还以为你是乌龟转世呢。”  
清水从鼻子里淌出来，科洛雷多也不敢深呼吸，借着点头的机会把脸往手背上蹭蹭，清亮亮的水痕在阳光下直反光。

这没有什么。科洛雷多告诉自己，第二滴泪水落到他的睫毛上。只是一门小小的体育而已，又不会影响些什么，不值得在乎。第三滴眼泪压弯了睫毛跳下来，落在手背上绽开圆圆一滩。  
“足球也不错，你对足球感兴趣吗？”莫扎特的声音从天边娓娓飘来，温柔地把他裹在小小的空间里，“我是看足球的，你别觉得这种竞技运动你死我活热血得吓人，其实有很多很好笑的梗的……”

科洛雷多努力扯开嘴笑了笑，点点头作势将大半张面孔埋到手臂中间，眼泪溢出眼眶就直直地滑到袖子上。他不难过，只是很委屈，委屈自己怎么努力也没有长进，委屈自己连普通人的平均水平都做不到，委屈自己真的真的就是做不到。  
那根短短的及格线，就用粉笔在塑胶跑道上歪歪斜斜地划一道，仿佛就成了他一辈子跨不过去的鸿沟。

其实真没什么大不了的，科洛雷多自己心里也知道，他只是累过了头，藏在眼角的小小腺体控制不住自己罢了。眼泪不受控制地争先恐后往外跑，他一边努力憋住小小的抽噎，一边没头没脑地想，这样被莫扎特看到真是没有面子。

莫扎特肯定注意到了，但是没有理他，他就坐在对面，自顾自絮絮叨叨地讲着球队趣事，声音温柔的像是连绵不断的云朵，把热辣的阳光一层层过滤掉，漏出暖得刚刚好的一点光线。  
“……所以你大概在网上见过那张表情包，守门员叉着腰站在中场当把自己当后卫……”  
科洛雷多偷偷抬眼透过泪光去看他，莫扎特背对着阳光又被泪水搅散了轮廓，只能模模糊糊地看到一个白金相间的影子，却没来由地让科洛雷多心里一软。

“你就瞎讲吧，哪有守门员站在那里？”科洛雷多最后蹭了一下眼睛，吸吸鼻子笑了出来。  
“是你孤陋寡闻，守门员怎么不能站在禁区外面？”莫扎特挑着眉毛反驳他，眼睛倒是笑盈盈的。  
下课铃声从教学楼悠悠扬扬地飘过来，科洛雷多朝对面伸出手：“今天天气不错，去吃冰淇淋吗？”  
“走！”莫扎特一骨碌爬起来，拍拍屁股一把拉过他的手腕。

心动是什么感觉？谁知道呢？要我说，或许是一个天生缺了一小块的灵魂恰好遇见了一个生来多了一块的“异类”。他们穿过人群靠近彼此，恰恰好好拼成了一对。


End file.
